clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Robins
Violet is the identical twin to Indigo Robins as well as the sister of Faith Talley and the second child of both Emily and Taylor. She currently resides in the city with Indigo and Faith's husband Kaiden. Description The identical twin of Indigo, Violet has always loved to dance the ballet, and dress in the color of her name, although since she is an adult now she does this less often. She has a long face, in addition to long white blond hair and violet eyes. Because of her lifetime of dance, she is athletic, has a slim build, although not as slim as her sister. She was the first sim to ever get acne, although it has cleared up over time. Toddlerhood Violet lived in the city with her mum, dad, and sisters Faith and Indigo, but moved to the Dream House when her dad became an elder. In the Dream House she had a lot of attention from her aunts, Jessica & Roxy along with her mother, father, twin sister Indigo and Jessica and Roxy’s pet cat Frankie. The day before Violet and Indigo aged up, they went to visit their sister Faith in San Myshuno with their parents. Childhood Violet aged up first into a child and she and Indigo both received the sweetie trait. Violet and Indigo joined their first after school activity - ballet. Violet was the first child to try out the First Love mod and developed a crush on Joseph Mandir, Fatima's (Lilith's childhood best friend) son. Violet revealed her crush to Joseph and it appeared he liked her back when they exchanged numbers. Violet, Indigo and Faith lost their father and two of their aunts all on the same day, their mother sadly passed away upon them aging up into teenagers. Teenhood Violet and Indigo both aged up into teens on the day of their mother's death. The twins still dressed the same and had the same traits of being a dance machine and the poetical movement traits, however Indigo had the party animal aspiration, whereas Violet was a leader of the pack. After the loss of their mother Emily, Indigo and Violet had thoughts of living alone in the dream house. Faith decided to put her relationship with Kaiden on hold and for them not to live together yet as she needed to be there for her younger sisters, and she had to force them to come into the penthouse, which Kaiden understood. Faith wanted Indigo and Violet to be with her and to keep them safe so they moved into the city penthouse so all three sisters could live together. The twins shared the same room. Indigo told Violet to go for a short run, during which Indigo dressed up as Violet and invited Joseph over to mess with her sister due to an argument that morning. A couple of years after Violet and Joseph broke up, Indigo decided to tell Violet the truth to why she broke up with Joseph and after feeling bad, Indigo decided to help Violet at their young adult birthday by inviting Joseph and trash talking Summer to Joseph after finding out he had moved on to Summer, but the trash talking helped and Violet and Joseph went back to being good friends and they ended up flirting once again, hinting to them possibly getting back together in the near future. Adulthood Violet and Indigo aged up off-screen during the first few days of Autumn and they both had maxed out their character values. They threw a joint birthday party at the Stargazer Lounge. She met a man named Taylor Jordan, and she started to like him but figured since he had her dad's name it could never work. Some time later, she and Indigo went clubbing, and Taylor was the bar man. They continued flirting. Violet joined the career of a gym instructor, where she could teach dance to people at the gym. She also invited her ex Joseph and another love interest Taylor to the romance festival, where things seemed to look positive for Violet and Joseph reuniting, but she also flirted with Taylor, causing her love for Joseph to go back down again. Joseph and Violet were seen chatting at Carrie and Tyler's wedding. Violet was able to get promoted to Class Instructor in episode 57 of In the City. She and Joseph also had their first kiss and whoohoo together, but they didn't officially get back together. Violet got promoted to an acrobatics instructor in the 59th episode and struck up a nice friendship with her second-cousin, Rueben. In the episode 60 of In the City during a trip to Selvadorarda Violet proposed to Joseph at the same place where Kaiden proposed to Faith. She was also promoted to Fitness Instructor. Trivia *Violet and Indigo are Emily's children, who is also a twin. *She and her sister both attended the ballet after school activity and are the first kids to try this out. *Violet was the first sim to try out the First Love mod. Clare was going to get both Violet and Indigo to try it out and Indigo was going to try it with Joseph until it was revealed they hated each other, so Clare used it for Joseph and Violet instead. *At first, Clare disliked the twins due to not expecting their arrival, but now she loves them. * Violet has very rare violet eyes, much like her fiancé Joseph. ** Clare decided to give her violet eyes to match her name, and to tell the twins apart. Before that she had the same blue eyes as her sisters. *She and her twin are the second youngest sims so far to lose a parent. Abel was the youngest. *Violet and Indigo's names were chosen due to Emily wanting unusual ones for her children; the names have also influenced what colours the twins dressed in. *Violet is part of the In the City series. *She is the first sim to suffer with acne. *Violet is British and Irish. *She has the same name as the main character of the Bitlife Controls My Sims series in season 1. Category:San Myshuno Category:Third Generation Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Young Adults Category:Accidental Babies Category:Blood Relations Category:Female Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming